


Timeless

by wanggaemarkgae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanggaemarkgae/pseuds/wanggaemarkgae
Summary: TimelessDon't let it end, noNow that you're right here in my arms where you should stay





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a happy fic. I'm so sorry *bows
> 
>  
> 
> But nonetheless, enjoy and please leave comments and kudos! Oh, and check my other stories as well ^^
> 
> If you feel like you’ve read this story somewhere, relax, this is not plagiarism. This story is actually a remake of a story I made years ago, that I shared with a couple of changes especially in the main pairings, because I think it is worth to share. Message me if you feel the need to confirm what I said, I will give you the link to my other ermmmm 3 usernames? I have one for each fandom so I don’t get confused when I had to update or subscribe a story. 

**_Baby come close let me tell you this in a whisper my heart says you know it too_ **

**_Baby we both share a secret wish_ **

**_And you're feeling my love reaching out to you_ **

 

 

 

Mark leaned closer to Jackson. His grip on Jackson's shirt tightened, his knuckles turning white. He leaned down so Jackson's mouth is just a mere millimeters from his ears, grazing it with his hot and heavy breath.

 

"I.. I .. love.." Jackson suddenly coughed, hard and full of blood, before he can finish what he wanted to say. _Please God_ , he cried inside, _please just let me tell him this one thing. I can't go without telling him this._

 

Mark can see the desperate look in Jackson's eyes. He knows Jackson wanted to tell him something, and his lover was struggling hard to say it. Lover? Wait, no, ex-lover. That's right, Mark had broken up with him just a few weeks ago. Left him in one of their practice room, ignoring Jackson's crying and hoarse voice calling out to him. And now, oh how Mark wish he never let Jackson go.

 

"Yes, baby? What is it? What is it you wanted to say?" Mark whispered gently as his other hand caressed Jackson's bloodied cheek. His thumb tracing the milky cheek down to the bow of his lips and finally to the lips Mark had missed.

 

Jackson didn't answer. Not that he didn't want to. He couldn't. His heart wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't open. His voice wouldn't speak. With all his might, he found the energy to lift his left arm, laying it on top of his chest, just next to Mark's arm.

 

 

**_I see it all baby in your eyes_ **

**_When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)_ **

**_So let's sail away and be forever baby_ **

**_Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky_ **

 

 

Mark got the sign, he saw Jackson's hand holding something. Mark shifted his eyes to look straight to Jackson's, asking if Jackson was trying to tell him something. Jackson could only blink, his face contorted in pain, but a slight smile formed. The sweet smile Mark loves the most.

 

"No, no, Gaga, don't you dare..." Mark knows it. It is time. Jackson coughed harshly, blood spluttering to Mark's face and to the front of his white shirt, but Mark didn't care. He pulled Jackson closer to his chest, crying harder, seeing Jackson in pain pained him to. "Gaga, you can't.. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I still love you! It was a mistake! I never loved anyone else, I never did. I made it up so you would let—oh God, what have I done,” Mark rained kisses to Jackson’s forehead, he was not ready to let go. “Jackson, please, please… the paramedics will be here soon, they will-"

 

"I love you," in a faint whisper, Jackson finally said those words. A tingling sound was heard as the shiny object Jackson held fell into the asphalt road, but Mark was too busy crying. He refused to let go of Jackson's lifeless body until Jaebum and Youngjae practically ripped him off from their ball of sunshine. Beside him, Bambam was crying hysterically with Jinyoung and Yugyeom trying to calm him down. He had lost the closest friend he had in the band, and without even saying a proper goodbye.

 

 

**_We shouldn’t let the moment pass_ **

**_Making me shiver let’s make it last_ **

**_Why should we lose it don’t ever let me go_ **

 

 

As the paramedics took Jackson's body away, Mark refused to go. He refused to move from his spot, not even responding when Yoongi said he and the others will be waiting in the car. It was his fault. Jackson would still be alive if it wasn't for him. He regretted everything. That stupid Wang puppy shouldn't have died from saving Mark. Why didn’t that stubborn brat give up to talking to Mark? Why did he chased Mark when all Mark wanted was to stay away from him and save him another heartbreak? Why did Mark had to cross the road without making sure the road was clear? Why did Jackson pushed Mark out of the truck's way instead of pulling him and let himself being hit?? Stupid, stupid Jackson. What was Jackson wanted him to have anyway???

 

Then something shinning caught Mark's eye. It was the thing Jackson had hold in his hands, the one he wanted Mark to see before.. Mark reached out and took the thing wrapped in a crumpled and teared out paper. It was a silver necklace, with a "TIMELESS" pendant hanging in the middle. Mark blinked his eyes to clear his vision from the tears, because there's Jackson's writing in the piece of paper. Mark never had cried harder in his life. Never felt guiltier in his life, and probably never ever will feel guiltier than this ever. If only he didn't do it. If only he held Jackson's hand longer instead of being selfish and leaving him. If only he had listened what Jackson's reason was. If only....

 

 

_“Wh-what? What did you say, Hyung?”_

_Jackson’s voice sounded so broken, it pained Mark to hear them. But Mark willed himself to stay cold and hostile. He was tired. So tired at everything. It has been days, it has been weeks. What he did wrong, Mark did not understand. Did he bore Jackson? Was their 6 years relationship not exciting for the younger man anymore?_

_“I said… let’s take a break, Jackson,” Mark repeated what he said._

_“But… why?”_

_“Why?” Mark laughed bitterly. Was Jackson really asking him this? “Why, you ask? Have you not realized what you did to me this past few weeks, Jackson? You rejected me every time I asked you for a meal, for a drink, or even just hanging out with me. You were gone the moment practice ends without telling me, and you always come home late. You wouldn’t answer when I asked you where you went. So from now on, I won’t be asking anymore.”_

_“No, Markiepooh,” Jackson took a step forward, but Mark took a step further away from him. “You said you trusted me. I told you I need some time for this and you said—“_

_“I KNOW WHAT I SAID!” Mark screamed out, shocking Jackson as the latter stopped walking towards his smaller lover. “I know what I said, god damn it! But I can’t anymore. Please, please just let me go, Gaga.”_

_For a moment, there were only silence surrounding them. Until Jackson let out a sigh._

_“This break… it won’t be permanent, will it?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“We will fix this, right? You will come back to me, right, Yien? We will be al—“_

_“I think I’m falling for someone else, Jackson.”_

_That stopped Jackson from moving altogether. Mark dropped his gaze, unable to look at the betrayed eyes Jackson was giving him. Mark knows it’s not fair for Jackson, and it was the worst lie he had ever said to the younger boy, but this is the only way._

_“Is that a lie, Mark?” the lack of nickname Jackson called him with shows that the younger male was being serious. Mark nod his head, still not looking at Jackson. “Look at me in the eyes and say it again.”_

_It took forever for Mark to gather his courage and look at Jackson in the eyes. The tears forming in the other’s eyes almost made his resolution crumbled, but Mark tried his best to keep his gaze. He needed this break. Jackson needs to know how it feels like being abandoned, like he had done to Mark this past few weeks._

_“I’m…,” Mark cleared when his voice tremble. “I’m falling in love with someone else.”_

_The drop of tear that falls to Jackson’s cheek crushed Mark’s hard. Jackson Wang was known for his strong personality, never shed a single tear in front of the GOT7 members since their debut. Not when they received awards, not when he missed his hometown, not ever. But now he was crying, because of the person he loves the most. Mark wanted to run and hug him and tell him that this was all a joke and he never wanted a break from their relationship, but it was all too late. When he saw Jackson nod his head, Mark knew it was all too late to take back._

_“I wished…” Jackson said in a small voice. Just then, Mark realized Jackson was holding a piece of envelope in his hand. “… you gave me the chance to explain. But I guess it’s too late.”_

_“…”_

_“Just know… that I was doing all this for you. Only for you. I’m sorry that it turns out that I hurt you this much, but please remember that I will love you no matter what, Markiepooh. I hope you always remember that.”_

_Mark didn’t answer him. He didn’t trust himself to answer because he knew he would break down and cry if he did. So Mark turned around, and left Jackson alone in the cold and dark practice room. He wasn’t far enough before he heard Jackson finally let out a heartbreaking cry, calling Mark’s name over and over again that made him had to stop and re-route to enter an unused practice room to silently cry and wished that he won’t regret this decision._

 

 

* * *

 

> **_Markiepooh! Markie Mark! Mark Yien Tuan, my baby. I'm sorry that I gotta explain this through a piece of paper. I'm not sure if I can explain it to you without stuttering or spilling everything. It's been hard, huh? keke. I know you don't like me ignoring you. But I really gotta focus on this because this will only happen once in a lifetime. In our lifetime. I have so little time to prepare this yet I wanted it to be perfect for you. And now I think I'm ready. If you are ready for a lifetime with me, come to the 63 Building rooftop on your birthday. You are smart, Yien, I know you can already guess what's going on. So make your vow from this second, because I already made mine. I will be waiting, Mark Tuan. Ah, no, soon to be Mark Yien Wang. I love you. Timeless._ **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Yours forever,_ **
> 
> **_Your Gaga_ **
> 
>  

 

 

**_Timeless_ **

**_Don’t let it end, no_ **

**_Now that you’re right here in my arms where you should stay_ **

**_Hold tight baby_ **

**_Timeless_ **

 


End file.
